


I dig your wiggle and all that shake

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Modern au James/Thomas porn.  I just needed an excuse to write them fucking in front of a mirror.I can't see Thomas as anything but absolutely fucking filthy, blame RPJ and his acting choices for that.Technically my first post in this pairing, be gentle.





	I dig your wiggle and all that shake

James’s eye cut across to the clock and then back to the magazine in front of him. There’s only an hour left until he can close up and go home. He adores Max, and he’s happy to help her out but Tuesday’s are boring as fuck, even in an adult toy shop. The bell on the door jingles and James looks up into the reflective mirror to the right. All that James can really tell is that the guy is tall, blond hair and broad shoulders, dressed in a suit.

When the guy turns the corner James gets a good look at his face and he barely manages to keep from whistling under his breath. The guy is stunning. Sharply cut cheekbones, strong jaw, clean shaven, and the bluest eyes James has ever seen. Wide shoulders covered in a tailored charcoal suit, tie hanging undone through his collar, first three buttons on his shirt open showing a perfectly smooth and tan chest. 

James runs a hand through his hair and tosses the magazine to the counter behind him. The guy stops in aisle three for several minutes before pulling something off a hook. He turns it over in his hands, reading first the front and then the back before making his way to the counter.

He puts a fleshjack on the counter. “These any good?” 

James shrugs one shoulder, “Not as good as the real thing.”

“Nothing ever is, but I’m a little tapped out on the real thing and I’m sick of my right hand.”

“Ever try using the left?”

The guy in the suit just raises one corner of his mouth, the crinkles by his eye deepening. “What’s your name?”

“James. And yours?”

“Thomas.” He says as he leans forward on the counter, arms crossed over the beat up surface. “So, James, what's your opinion, should I spend the,” Thomas looks down, “Fifty nine bucks?”

James give him a once over. The guy is gorgeous and could probably pluck a random stranger off the street if he really wanted the real thing. “You can try it out in the back if you’d like.”

Thomas wrinkles his nose, “Try it out? What happens if I don’t buy it?”

“It gets sanitized and put into the used bin.”

Thomas’s brows draw in, “Do a lot of people buy used toys?”

James just smiles, “You’d be surprised.”

Thomas shakes his head, “So, if I were to head to the back and...try it, what are the chances you’d help me?”

James puts one hand on the counter and leans closer, “If you take your cock out in front of me, it won’t be lips, real or otherwise, that I wrap around it.”

Thomas smiles at him ferally, “Why don’t you show me where these back rooms are then.”

James comes around from behind the counter, grabs a few condoms and a handful of lube packets from the shelf next to the register and crooks his finger at Thomas.

They end up in the nearest dressing room, the door standing wide open as Thomas backs James against the wall, mouths meeting softly at first and then Thomas’s tongue slips over James’s bottom teeth and it’s game on. James drops the lube packets and condoms onto the bench before sliding both hands up into Thomas’s hair. He pulls his head down so that he can get his tongue deep into Thomas’s mouth. His body arches off the wall, hips rubbing against Thomas’s. He’s hard already and all James can do is moan. 

Thomas pulls him forward and turns him, plasters himself to James’s back as he hooks his chin over James’s shoulder. Thomas has him facing the mirror and James is struck by what he sees. He looks absolutely wanton. Eyes heavy lidded, lips already swollen, his cock tenting his pants. Thomas licks across the back of his neck as his hands find their way under James’s t-shirt.

His fingers splay over James’s stomach as he begins to slide his hands upward, taking James’s shirt with him. Thomas gets the shirt up and over his head before his hands are back. He runs the tips of his fingers over James’s stomach. James sees his muscles clench under the soft touch. 

“Beautiful.” Thomas whispers the words into James’s hair as he runs his fingers in circles around James’s hardening nipples. His fingers pinch and pull at the pale nubs, “Open your pants. Let me see your cock.”

James hurries to comply. He pops the button on his jeans, and pulls down the zipper. He’d forgone underwear that morning and his cock springs free as soon as the placket opens. James watches Thomas in the mirror as he licks his hand and reaches for James’s cock.

The first touch sends a shudder down James’s spine, his stomach clenches, fire burning in his belly as he watches Thomas stroke him. His hips jut out, cock sliding along the palm of Thomas’s hand, the head catching on his fingers.

“Look how pretty you are, already wet for me.” Thomas collects the drops forming at the head, lets his fingers smooth down the shaft, James moans at the slick feeling.

Thomas strokes him, three, four times before letting him go and stepping back. James watches him in the mirror, mouth open and panting as he waits for Thomas to bare his body. He shrugs his jacket off first, drapes it over one of the hooks on the wall, before starting on the buttons of his shirt. Thomas’s fingers are long and slender and James can’t help thinking about how they’ll feel inside him. He shivers at just the thought of it. 

He pulls his shirt out of his pants, and starts at the bottom, working his way up. With every tan, muscled inch of skin that’s bared James can feel his breathing get heavier. By the time Thomas is sliding the shirt off his shoulders James’s hands itch to touch the smooth skin. Thomas steps back behind him, body pressing against his and James hisses at the warmth of Thomas’s bare chest where they're skin to skin. His trapped cock nestles into the crease of James’s ass and James’s hips involuntarily push backward.

Thomas rotates his hips, his cloth covered cock dragging along James’s hole. James gasps at the sharp burn of fabric against his bare skin. He arches his back, pushes his ass back against Thomas, rubs himself all over the front of Thomas’s pants. 

“So fucking eager.” James can hear the amusement in Thomas’s voice, he thinks the arrogance should probably irritate him, but the only thing on his radar is getting Thomas’s cock inside him. Thomas turns them so that James is facing the side wall, the mirror on their left side. Thomas kicks off his dress shoes, toes off his socks and then undoes his pants. He pushes them, along with his black boxer briefs down and steps out of them. James’s mouth waters at the sight of Thomas’s cock. He’s thick and long, uncut, and James feels himself clench at the thought of getting him inside. 

Thomas reaches for a packet of lube and tears the top. He coats two of his fingers as his eyes meet James’s. James nods and then Thomas is behind him. The coldness sends a shock through him, but the slick feel of Thomas’s finger rubbing over him makes up for it. The touch is light and James cants his hips back, looking for more. Thomas taps against him gently at first, circles him slowly before pushing just slightly. James pushes back against his hand. 

Thomas gets the tip of one finger in and James moans at the brief sting. James sighs as Thomas’s finger sinks deeper. Once he’s all the way in Thomas rotates his hand so his palm is flat against James’s ass. James feels the way his finger rubs along his inner walls gently before he tilts his hand. He starts to pull out and James’s chases him, a soft whimper at the loss. Thomas comes back with two and James hisses, the sting a little harsher this time. 

He fucks his fingers in and out, grazing that sweet spot every third or fourth stroke. He pulls at James’s rim, opening him, stretching him. James pushes back against him, panting for more. Thomas takes his sweet fucking time and James is near mad with how desperate he is by the time Thomas finally tears open a condom.

“Watch.” Thomas turns James’s head so he’s looking at them in the mirror. James doesn’t even have a description for the way he looks, he’s flushed red, eyes glazed, muscles pulled tight. His eyes look down to where Thomas is holding his cock with one hand as he slowly moves forward. 

James feels and sees the first push simultaneously, and his senses are overloaded with stimulation. He hisses out a breath at the stretch of Thomas’s cock head. The hot burn of it makes his cock jerk. He can barely manage to keep his eyes open and focused as he watches each inch of Thomas’s cock disappear inside his body, the sting of it sends fire shooting to his fingers and toes as sweat pops up on his forehead.

When Thomas is fully seated he pulls James up, their bodies touching from shoulder to ankle. Thomas bends his knees and then drives upward. James gasps softly, eyes slipping closed as pleasure suffuses him. Thomas is so hard and thick inside him, filling him up perfectly. His hands skate across James’s chest, plucking at his nipples, swirling over his belly button. His fingers slide over James’s cock, down further to cup his balls. Thomas rolls them before tugging gently. James goes up on his toes, a soft moan breaking loose, his head digging into Thomas’s shoulder.

Thomas fucks into him slowly, and James swears he can feel every single inch on every single push. The slide gets easier until finally Thomas is fucking him in a steady slow rhythm that has James nearly losing his mind, the pleasure of it is so intense it’s almost like pain. Each measured thrust pushes a soft grunt out of him. He reaches back, holds himself open because he needs to feel more of Thomas’s thick cock. He feels so fucking full, the weight of Thomas inside him is heavy and so excruciatingly pleasurable that James can’t keep himself from moaning almost non stop. 

“You look so fucking good like this, pretty little hole split open on my cock.” Thomas pants into the skin of his neck. James looks over to the mirror, sees the slack look of lust on Thomas’s face as he watches his cock slide in and out of James’s ass. Thomas pulls all the way out and then holds for several seconds. James can feel the flared head of Thomas’s cock pulling at his rim before Thomas slides back in slowly, a deep moan echoing off the dressing room walls. He presses himself tight against James’s back, tongue licking behind his ear before sliding down to mouth at the first knob of James’s spine.

Thomas bites into the back of his neck, “You feel better than any toy ever could. So hot and tight, beautiful body sucking at my cock. I could fuck you all night long, just like this. Never get tired of the way you feel wrapped around me.” Thomas grinds in, hips rolling in a tortuously slow rhythm that makes James whine. Thomas leans back, fingers stroking down James’s spine, he pushes James forward so he’s bent over again, palms against the wall in front of him. James feels Thomas’s fingers petting right over where they’re connected, “All puffy and pink. I want to get my mouth on that pretty hole. Would you let me? Would you let me lick inside you?”

James can only moan and nod his head because _god yes_ , he’d let Thomas have anything, do anything that honeyed voice asked for. James shivers as Thomas traces his hole again before gently slipping his finger in next to his cock.

“So tight.” It's said softly enough that James’s almost misses it. James clenches down on him and Thomas moans in appreciation, “Mmmm, yeah, just like, sweetheart.”

Thomas’s hands settle back on his hips as his thrusts get faster and harder. He’s pulling James back to meet him, his cock slamming home, the head sliding just right deep inside James’s body. Thomas’s arm comes around his chest, pulls him back so they’re both standing, maneuvers them so that they’re more or less facing the mirror, his mouth pressed to James’s ear, “Touch yourself.”

James licks his palm and then reaches down for his cock. The first touch makes him hiss, his head falling back against Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas’s fingers grip his chin and he forces James’s eyes back to the mirror.

His eyes slide down his body as Thomas hips thrust slowly into him. He’s pink from his forehead to his pecs, eyes glassy, mouth open and panting, body shining with a light sheen of sweat, his abdomen is clenching, his fist working his cock, he looks obscene. Thomas’s hands go back to his hips, holding him steady as he fucks into James. He hooks his chin over James’s shoulder so he can watch James's hand.

James’s fist speeds up, he can feel his body tightening, orgasm fast approaching. His cock gets harder, flushes deeper red as he squeezes at the tip. His thumb rubs under the head.

“You going to come for me?” James can only nod as his arm moves faster. Thomas’s hips circle and then push, circle and push, grinding in and James loves the feel of it, loves the pressure it's creating.

“Look at how gorgeous you are. So hard for me.” Thomas bends his knees, fingers tightening where they’re holding James and then he drives home in short, hard little pulses that have James crying out, his eyes slamming closed, his fist flying over his cock. His breath punches out as his body arches, back seizing as come shoots across the room hitting the mirror. White hot pleasure slides through his veins, his body shivers uncontrollably, convulsing, heart pounding in his ears. He starts to curl forward, breath panting out, legs shaking. 

Thomas stumbles back, finds the bench and sits, binging James with him, draping James’s thighs over his. He gets his hands under James’s ass and holds him while he fucks up quick and hard. James leans forward, hands braced on Thomas’s knees, gets his toes on the ground and uses what little strength and leverage he has to push back against Thomas.

“Yeah, that’s it, come on, take my cock. Fuck, your hole looks so good, all stretched out, red and swollen. So fucking good.” Thomas pulls him down hard, grinds up, his teeth sinking into James’s shoulder as he shudders against James. His hips keep pumping up in tiny little thrusts that send aftershocks racing down James’s spine. His fingers finally loosen where they’re clamped on James’s hips and he slumps back against the wall bringing James’s body with him.

Thomas’s hands pet over his chest and abdomen as they both catch their breath. His fingers trail up and down James’s thighs, combing through the light hair as he kisses across James’s shoulders, “What time do you get out of here?”

James turns his head, looks at the clock, “Technically, we’re closed now. I just haven’t locked the door.”

“Can I convince you to come home with me?”

“Promise you’re not a serial killer?”

“Even if I were, I don’t have the energy to kill you right now, you’re safe until at least sunrise.”

James chuckles and heaves himself off of Thomas’s lap. James turns to find his pants but Thomas catches his wrist and pulls him into the sweetest kiss James has ever had. Thomas kisses his eyelids, his cheeks, his mouth. His tongue finally slides into James’s mouth and James sighs into it, letting himself be kissed silly. 

By the time they’re redressed and the store is locked they’re both half hard again and racing toward Thomas’s house.


End file.
